summer lover
by The-May-Of-Brianna
Summary: Bella lived a comfortable life in Seattle, but one summer her mum gets a job house sitting a mansion in Forks, who will Bella meet and how will it change her life forever. for 'off the page' comp. Edward/Bella. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: The-May-Of-Brianna**  
Title**: Summer Lover**  
Book/Written Work**: P.S I Love You (Barbara Conklin)  
**Summary**: Bella lived a comfortable life in Seattle, but one summer her mum gets a job house sitting a mansion in Forks, who will Bella meet and how will it change her life for ever?  
**Word Count**: 2,312

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1981556/

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or p.s. I love you; I do however own a ticket to short stack and a bottle of mouth wash.

B POV

My family was never that rich. We had enough to live with, though. Well, at least I thought we did. That was until my mum told my younger sister, Alice, and I, that we were going to forks for the summer to house sit. She said it would help pay the bills.

My mum, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, had divorced a few years ago. He paid us $250 every 2 weeks as child support, but he had gotten injured at work. He was a police officer, you see. Due to that, he couldn't afford to pay us. So what happened next? What happened was that, because of the sudden money shortage, I am now giving up my summer holidays. My one opportunity to spend six full weeks working on my novel, to go to forks to look after some rich person's house. Great…!

"Rose, this totally sucks! I mean, my mum took away my summer just like that!" I exclaimed to my best friend, clicking my fingers to show how fast it was. "But you know what the worse thing is?" I continued my rant as we walked through the busy streets of Seattle, looking both ways before running across the road. "The worse thing is that Alice doesn't even seem to mind that mum is renting out our house for the time we're away! I mean, like, a total stranger will be living in our house, and _sleeping in our beds,_ for six weeks, and she doesn't even seem to care!" I continued exasperatedly, once we were safely on the other side.

"So what were your plans this summer B?" Rose asked, finally getting in a word after my long rant.

"I was going to work on my book. I guess that's not going to happen now, is it?" I answered, slightly pissed off at that fact.

"Bella, you have been planning on starting that book for years, why don't you enjoy this break? I mean, you spend _every_ summer sitting in front of that typewriter, never typing anything! You never know! Forks might be just the inspiration you need." She said, before we shared departing goodbyes as we stopped in front of my house. She then walked to her house down the road.

When I got home, it was time to pack. We were leaving the next day. I quickly threw some jeans, shirts and jackets into my huge suitcase before filling the other half with books. If I wasn't going to be able to write my own this break, I sure as hell was going to read other peoples.

Lugging it down the stairs, I quickly regretted packing so many books. This thing was heavy!

I some how managed to throw it into the trunk of our beat up old car. It groaned slightly at the weight. It did that a lot these days, but we couldn't afford to buy a new one. I walked back up to our house. It was a really nice house! I could see why people would rent it out for the holidays, but it was starting to run down. Dad used to do all the repair work, but one day I guess he got sick of it. He packed up and left, on my birthday, of all days.

I told Alice that daddy was just going away for work, and she believed me. She was only five at the time. She didn't really realise what was happening. So every time she asked where he was, I made up a trip that he had to take. I think I sent him to probably every country in the world! _I_ even started to believe my stories after a while.

I walked up the creaky stairs to Alice's room. I found her sitting on the floor lining up all her old Barbies. She is eight now, and she knows daddy isn't coming back, but she still likes to make her room look 'pretty,' incase he does. I smiled sadly at her, and, with her help, packed her small suitcase full of the essentials before lugging her bag down stairs and throwing it on top of mine in the back of the car, earning another groan of protest from the badly nicked motor vehicle.

I woke up early the next day. I tidied and vacuumed my room, making sure that there were no stray bra's or dirty clothes lying around, before I went downstairs to start breakfast. My mum could cook, she loved to do just that, actually, but I knew she would be too busy this morning.

After breakfast, we greeted the family that was renting our house. There where three of them. A couple and their little boy. I liked the grownups straight away. The woman, Victoria, had fire orange hair and pale skin. She had dark brown eyes and a soft smile. Her husband, James, had ash blond hair and brown eyes, and their son, Laurent had a strange French accent and deep coco skin. They explained to us that he was adopted.

After giving them a tour of the house, we jumped in the car and were on our way to forks.

A grand total of 4 hours, 45 minutes and 37 seconds later we arrived at the Mason mansion, and trust me on this, mansion is an under statement. From the car I could see that the 3 story sandstone house must have had at least 5 bedrooms in it. The trees surrounding it gave it a fantasy feeling- as if we were in an enchanted forest. The fog that seemed to be a permanent part of forks added to that feeling.

We approached the dark iron fence that wrapped the house and land into a neat package. Mum pressed the button to the intercom and after buzzing for a few seconds I heard a deep velvet voice say, "Just a moment please?" before disconnecting the transmission. I looked at my mum; she never mentioned anything about a guy being here while we were.

"Mum? Did Mr. or Mrs. Mason mention someone being here while we were?" I asked. I loved my mum dearly, but she was quiet scatter brained when it came to remembering the finer details of things.

"Oh yes! She did, actually. His name is Edward, I think! He is helping Mr. Mason build a gazebo for his wife before they get back from Spain!" She said, gazing at the lawn. "Oh there he is, I think." She said, pointing at the distant figure that was currently running across the lawn towards the gate. Hadn't he ever heard of buzzing us in?

"Sorry about that!" The velvet voiced boy said once he got to the gate. "The buzzer broke so the gate has to be opened manually." He continued as he pulled the front gate open. Mum smiled at him and drove the car up the long pebble drive way and parked near the door.

"I'm Edward, by the way." He said smiling at my mum as he opened her door, pulling hard once he realized that it was stuck. "Nice to meet you, Edward!" My mum said smiling at him. "These are my daughters, Alice and Bella." She continued, pointing at us as she said our name. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, a dazzling, crooked smile.

* * *

The next few weeks were un-eventful. Edward started work on the gazebo, and I would go down and sit on a mossy rock and talk to him while he worked. We laughed and joked about everything!

He told me about his family. Esme and Carlisle were his parents, they owned a little book shop in Port Angeles and it was very successful. They sold 1st editions of almost all the classics. They owned the big white house next door. He also told me about his hospitalizations. He had gotten a few benign tumors in his life. He went to the doctors every few weeks to get them checked.

We had been on a few dates as well. He even promised to show me his meadow. Edward told me that he had found it one day when hiking, and although it was a decent walk, it was worth it.

I was falling in love with him.

I told my mum this and she just smiled at me and said she could tell, but to be careful. I was shocked; mum was normally the voice of reason, the one to tell me that I was too young to know what love is. I didn't want to tell her this, but I was ready. I loved Edward with all my heart, and I wanted him with all my body.

The day we were going to the meadow was the day Edward got back from the doctors. I hadn't seen him after the visit so I was nervous to be told how it went. He knocked on our door at 10am; I answered it straight away, not caring if he knew how excited I was to see him. Before I was even able to say 'hi' he wrapped his lean arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep, passion filled kiss.

"Let's go." He said, and right there, right then, I knew that it was bad news.

We had been sitting in the meadow for about half an hour. Edward hadn't brought up the doctors visit yet though. We were just sitting and talking about anything. But suddenly I felt Edward tense up and let out a deep breath. He pulled me into his lap and I felt his mouth open and close, as if he couldn't find the right words. He did in the end though.

"Its cancer, Bells. They don't think I'm going to make it." He said, pulling me closer to him. I let out a silent sob and curled up into his lap, turning myself around so I could bury my face into his chest.

"They're wrong, Edward! They have to be wrong! I can't lose you! I love you, Edward! They can't take you away from me…" I sobbed.

Although it was muffled by his chest, Edward heard it.

"I love you too, Bella. I'm going into chemo tomorrow; I'm going to fight this, Isabella! It's not going to beat me!" He promised.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. This was our last chance. He was going to be sick the rest of the holidays after tomorrow; I had no doubt in my heart that this was what I wanted.

"Make love to me, Edward." I said.

And he did just that.

He lay me back softly onto the dew covered grass and after removing my clothing caressed every curve, coving my breast with soft kisses as he thrust into me deeply, but slowly. Kissing away the pain, we built up to a slightly faster rhythm, kissing and whispering words of love as we both fell over the edge.

**2 weeks later**

The holidays ended, Edward was in hospital, he wasn't getting better, though. He was getting worse. The doctors said it was a new type of cancer. There wasn't a treatment for it yet.

Edward wrote to me every week though, no matter how sick he was he always wrote.

It was Christmas day. I saw Edward's mum pull up into our drive way. That's when I knew it!

Edward was gone.

I opened the door and ran out to her. She enveloped me into a tight hug and she soothed me as I cried. Esme walked me back inside and as we sat in the living room she told me stories of Edwards childhood as I mourned for the only man I had ever loved.

"He wrote you a letter before his time came." Esme said to me softly, as I lay in her lap, her fingers running softly threw my tangled hair. "He made me promise to give it to you, and he said to tell you that he fought so hard." She said, pulling a small envelope out of her bag.

She handed it to me before going into the kitchen to give me some privacy.

I opened it and nearly started crying again as I saw his elegant script, his writing always put mine to shame, he use to tease me about it all the time.

_Isabella_

_It's my time. I'm so sorry! I know I promised you I would fight .That I wouldn't let them take me from you. I'm trying, baby, I really am! But it's making me tired; I can't fight it any more._

_The doctors say I have a day left, maybe two, but by the time you get this I will be gone._

_I'm not going to say don't cry for me, because knowing you, you will have already cried a lake. _

_I love you so much, Isabella! You have a bright future ahead of you! I'll be watching you from above! Do me proud, baby! Go and write that book! Go and live your dreams! Just never forget the love I have for you._

_Edward._

_p.s. I love you_

I put down the letter, picked up my typewriter; I had my story written in my head. I never had to let Edward go now.

**Hey, so that's my story for the competition "off the page." Ill post the voting details when they come to my attention. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this.**

**p.s. it made my beta cry. Ha-ha Liv, I totally just wrote that :)**

**x**

**Bree**


	2. vote

Hey

Voting has started for the off the page comp!

Link to the poll is on my profile, please vote for me!

X

Bree


	3. So kiss me goodbye

Hey everyone.

I guess I owe you all an explanation for my lack of, well updates I guess..

Well here we go.

A lot has changed since I started writing on here, I have changed, Grown up and had a huge amount of experiences over the years.

When I started writing on here, Twilight was what I was interested in, I liked it, and found it an easy fandom to write for, I had a lot of ideas. But now, I'm not into it. I'm not a hypocrite, I'm not hating on people that do like it or calling it crap or anything, but it just isn't of interest to me anymore.

As for my NCIS fic… yeah about that. I think I bit of more then I could chew, I was interested in the pairing, and wanted to try writing for it, but I just couldn't.

So what I am trying to say to any of you who get this post, is that I won't be updating any of my stories on here. I might pick up a new fandom that I am interested in, but it won't be Twilight or NCIS. So if these are the only fandoms you like, well I guess it's time we part ways.

I'm so sorry that I have dragged this out for so long, but I deluded myself into thinking that I could keep writing these stories and styles despite the fact that I am no longer interested in them.

I really am sorry, but I have just grown up over these years. I was a young teen when I started writing these things and well, I'm not a young teen anymore.

Thank you for all the love along the way, I have met some amazing people over these few years that I have been apart of this Fanfic world.

Liv, this is for you. I know we haven't spoke much since Bella died. But you were a part of her life, and I wanted to say how much that means to me. She didn't have many people, and you meant a lot to her.

Lots of love,

Brianna May.


End file.
